Our objective is to establish a center for prosthetic reconstruction for patients with facial deformities (both external and intra-oral) that follow the treatment of cancer of the head and neck. At present there are no such facilities available in Northeastern Ohio. The principle goal of this center will be: 1) To provide patient service; specifically rehabilitation of patients undergoing treatment of cancer of the head and neck. 2) To provide teaching experience for surgeons - and dentists-in-training. 3) Dissemination of information to physicians, dentists, health personnel and laymen of Northeast Ohio concerning maxillo-facial rehabilitation for cancer patients. 4) Following establishment of the center, research will be aimed at improving methods of facial rehabilitation for cancer patients using combined surgical and prosthetic techniques. The Center will be located in Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital, a major teaching hospital of the Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine. The center will be an integral part of the Department of Surgery and will be administered by the Director of Plastic Surgery at the Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital. The center will be staffed by a graduate prosthodontist who has had additional training in external facial prosthetics, and by a trained technician. The center will accept patients from any source.